Study
by 01shane01
Summary: Faberry G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Because I needed this out of my head. G!P Rach. **

"Hey." Rachel greeted the blonde nervously when Quinn opened the large wooden door for her.

"Hey, come in." she motioned inside the house and took a step backwards to allow the girl room to move out of the cold winter air. "Thank you so much for helping me out." The cheerleader smiled warmly, moving towards her kitchen. She had been failing in her psychology class so Rachel had offered to help her out.

"Its no problem at all Quinn, it's quite simple when you get your head around it." the singer smiled, feeling awkward and our of place in the Fabray household.

Rachel had liked Quinn for as long as she could remember but she always felt bad about liking someone who she knew she never had a chance with. Quinn was head cheerleader and the diva was just head nerd in the Glee club. They were friends, sure. Some might even say that they were best friends, but nothing more would ever come of their friendship and Rachel was willing to accept that.

Or she would be, if it wasn't for Quinn's constant flirting with her. The blonde always dropped tidbits of information like her sometimes vague attraction to girls or how she wanted to at least experience being with a girl at some point. Rachel always choked at these parts of their conversations because she wasn't like other girls.

Rachel Berry had always been different. She knew from such a young age that she wasn't the same as all of the other kids. She was more determined, more goal orientated than her fellow classmates where which always set her apart from the crowd. However, the one thing that no one but her parents and Quinn knew about her, was that she was intersex.

The head cheerleader had found out by pure accident, having walked in on the singer while she was changing one day. Quinn was surprised to say the least but Rachel couldn't shake the feeling that ever since that day, Quinn had been different with her. She couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't a bad kind of different. Her wishful mind would say that Quinn was being more flirtatious, but the diva didn't often let her mind dwell on those kinds of thoughts. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Water?" the blonde asked, offering the singer a bottle. She took it and thanked the girl before following her into a room at the very back of the house. "My dad is asleep and I think Charlie and mom have gone out for the day, meaning that we pretty much have freedom." She smirked, falling into the desk chair in front of a huge stack of papers.

"How about we break up the day? We'll get some studying done now, have a break and then do some more." Rachel suggested, putting down her bag and looking over the large table for somewhere to start. "Do you know the topic areas that you need help with the most?"

Quinn sighed and searched for a piece of paper. "I wrote down all of the areas that I had a problem with. It's around here-, a ha! Got it." she rejoiced, pulling the paper from the bottom of a stack.

"Ok, so pretty much everything on the syllabus." Rachel laughed as she looked over the list which continued to both sides of the page. "Let's start with the issues then. Eye Witness Testimony. Tell me about it."

"Its where people are put in a line up and a witness has to go and pick one from the line up that they think did the crime." The cheerleader started, biting her lip.

"Yeah, but what's she issue with it in psychology?" the singer prompted, knowing already that this was going to be a long day.

Rachel looked at Quinn, really looked, as she was explaining the issue to her. She had her hair pulled back in a loose bun on top of her head and stylish thick rimmed glasses resting on her nose. It was rare that the cheerleader ever wore her glasses instead of her contact lenses but she obviously felt comfortable enough around Rachel not to care.

She was wearing very little make up and was wearing a simple black shirt with a pair of grey sweat pants. To Rachel, Quinn was beautiful. No matter what she wore, what she looked like or what mood the HBIC was in. For some reason, the singer couldn't get her best friend off of her mind and it bothered her that she cared so much when the blonde seemed not to be interested in Rachel in anyway other than as a friend.

"How was that?" the blonde was back to biting her lip and giving Rachel a look of pure innocence. She had to fight to keep herself quiet.

"Yeah, that sounded good. Just remember that for our exam tomorrow." She laughed, not having heard a single word the girl had said. Oops.

"Ok," she sighed, already bored. This was why Rachel was there to help her; to keep the cheerleader focused on studying.

After another hour of studying, the singer knew that Quinn was having a hard time keeping her focus so she decided to let the girl take a well deserved break. They sat back and talked about anything, everything really. They talked about their friends and their families. Quinn shared a little into the intimate details of what went on behind the closed Fabray doors and the singer offered her comfort when the blonde looked upset. It broke the girl's heart to see her best friend relive it, but she knew that she wouldn't have brought it up unless she needed to talk about it.

After all, you can't just casually drop into conversation that your father gets drunk and hits you from time to time.

"We need a night out Rae, where we don't care about anything but having a good time." Quinn said light-heartedly, lifting the heavy air around the friends.

"I promise that when exams are over, we will have a great time." Rachel beamed, knowing that it would make the girl happy.

A comfortable silence fell around the pair. They were sat pretty closely, Rachel leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees, while one of Quinn's legs was crossed over the other and her arm over the back of her chair. They both seemed to stop in the same thought as they looked at each other, both taking the other in before the cheerleader was bold and crashed their lips together.

It was tentative to begin with, each girl scared that the other would realise what was happening and pull away. However, as they realised that they were both fully aware of what they were doing, the kiss turned into a mess of teeth, tongue and stolen breath whenever they dared pull away for a split second.

The small divas hand moved to cup Quinn's face, pulling her closer as she moaned into the kiss. The cheerleader managed to push her best friend off of the seat and onto the nearby couch. The friends laughed as Rachel landed with a huff and their heads banged against one another.

Rubbing their heads, they looked at each other. Time froze and smiles faded as the girls realised that they both wanted this equally.

With this new information, their lips joined once more as hands wandered over torsos, under clothing until it was too much. Within seconds, it was as if their clothing was suffocating them and it simply had to be gone.

"What about your dad?" Rachel asked as Quinn kicked off her pants, standing before her best friend in just her panties.

"What about him? He's in a drink induced coma, he's not waking up for anything." She smirked as Rachel stood and kicked off her own pants.

The singer pulled her best friend into her body, not really caring that her erection was straining against her boxers, or brushing against the inside of Quinn's leg.

"Happy to see me?" the cheerleader laughed, brushing Rachel's hair out of her face before kissing her again.

"So happy. You have an amazing body Q." the singer gushed, pushing her best friend back onto the couch.

"So do you Rae," their lips crashed together once more as any kinds of pretences were given up and pure animalistic need and desire took over.

The brunette kissed and nipped her way down Quinn's body, intent on making this experience a one of a kind for the cheerleader, since she may not get the chance again. She paid close attention to the girl's breasts and nipples, being sure to have Quinn moaning and writing beneath her before she finally moved lower.

Rachel's tongue drew a trail down from Quinn's sensitive breasts, down her stomach to right above the line of her panties. The singer hooked her fingers in the girl's waistband before uncovering the delights which led beneath the material.

Quinn lifted her hips to allow her best friend to take off her final piece of clothing, before she sat up and connected their lips. The singer let out a surprised moan when the cheerleader nipped at her bottom lip, while her hands pushed Rachel's boy shorts down. Rachel moaned when her penis was finally free and Quinn couldn't help but giggle.

"Feel better babe?" The blonde chuckled and let herself be pushed back down by her lover.

"I know something that would feel even better." Rachel muttered as she lined herself up with Quinn's already dripping wet opening. She ran the bulbous pink head of her wide dick through the girl's folds, drawing a moan from her friend. "Not laughing now, are you." The singer smirked and kissed the cheerleader again.

Their kiss deepened until Rachel thrust her nine inch length inside of the cheerleader in one movement. This caused Quinn to gasp and clutch at Rachel's back, a look of what could almost be described as bliss on her face.

The singer moved out of Quinn slowly, making sure that she was okay before she started up a punishing pace. Rachel took her best friends hands from her back and held them over Quinn's head, connecting their fingers as she did so.

"Oh fuck Rae," the blonde moaned as Rachel moved faster inside of her. "You're so big."

"Q," the girl gasped as her penis brushed against a particularly soft spot inside the cheerleader, causing her to clench around the member inside of her.

"Do that again, fuck!" Quinn cried out. She stopped caring that her father was in the house a long time ago.

Rachel tried her best to keep up the same rhythm she had started. She was pretty glad that she cared so much about her health and went on her elliptical every morning. It was finally paying off.

The singer felt her friend begin to clench around her and for a moment, she was relieved. She didn't think that she could hold it much longer.

"Rae, I'm so close." Quinn moaned, furrowing her brow. Rachel couldn't help but think that she looked incredibly cute.

"Let it go Q, I'm right there with you." A few more thrusts was all it took for both of the girls to tumble over the edge. Rachel shot her load deep inside the cheerleader with a groan as Quinn's walls milked her dick for every last drop she possessed.

"It's so warm." Quinn moaned as Rachel pulled out. The brunette watched her come drip out of her friend, sending a shock of arousal back through her exhausted system. "I think," the cheerleader started, pulling Rachel back down on top of her, "That we should revisit this sometime next week because my mom should be home soon." Quinn grinned before kissing Rachel.

"I'd like that." The singer mumbled.

The pair got dressed again and sat back to the table just as Judy and Charlie came home, their fingers joined under the table all the time.

Rachel didn't know what happened that afternoon, but she knew that something had changed.

And she was going to like it.

**Just a quick one shot. Mostly plot. Thank you and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How was the exam? – R xx**

**It went alright actually! There was a huge part about the issues and yesterday really helped! Thank you so much – Q xx**

**It was my pleasure. Are you going to Finns party later? – R xx**

**I'm not sure. He really wants me to go but I don't really think that I can be bothered. Are you going? – Q xx**

**Only cos he wants you ;) I was going to go but I don't think that I can be bothered either. – R xx**

**Well I don't want him. How about we go and show our faces and then sneak out? – Q xx**

**I thought you did? You were all over each other the other week. – R xx**

**Yeah well he's not what I want. I have other options. – Q xx**

**Oh. Did you need a ride to the party? – R xx**

**That would be great. Do you mind if I stay at yours tonight? I don't really want to tell my mom that we are going to Finns party. – Q xx**

**My dads are out of town so sure. – R xx**

Rachel sighed and threw her phone down next to her. She wasn't sure what to make of anything. Yesterday was amazing and everything that she wanted but she and Quinn never had a chance to talk about how they felt or where they stood. It made Rachel feel even more awkward when it came to Quinn.

**Awesome! See you later! – Q xxx**

Xox

Rachel pulled up outside the cheerleader's house and beeped the horn. Quinn appeared moments later and Rachel couldn't help but let her eyes drag up and down her best friend's body. She was wearing a simple white dress which stopped just above her knees. She wore a thick brown belt to emphasise her natural curves while her long hair cascaded over her shoulders.

"Hey." Quinn greeted cheerily when she finally reached Rachel's small car.

"You look nice." Was the only thing that the singer could think to say.

"Just nice? And to think, I made a special effort." The blonde scoffed as she got settled into her seat.

"You look amazing." Rachel said softly, looking right into her best friends eyes. Quinn met her eyes with a shy smile and a muttered 'thank you', before the singer pulled away and made her way to Finns house.

The party wasn't really a party. It was mostly just the kids from Glee club, sat around in the giant's house, drinking beer and eating some of the snacks that Finn had prepared. Time passed quicker than Rachel really wanted but she was also kind of glad.

She had watched Quinn drape herself all over Finn all night and it was starting to get to her. She had no right to be jealous really. They had only had sex the day before. They never talked about it meaning anything so Rachel really couldn't blame the girl. She just wished that Quinn would sit next to her and lean on her, throw her arm around Rachel and touch her thigh suggestively, like she was doing to Finn.

Rachel watched the pair for a few more agonising moments before she got up and made her way to the kitchen to refresh her drink. She disposed of her bottle in the bin that had been provided and started nibbling on some of the food that was out.

"What are you doing in here by yourself? Come back in a join the party." A soft, breathy voice slurred from behind her that could only be Quinn's.

"I will in a moment." The singer replied shortly.

"Are you ok?" Quinn stood in front of her, looking at Rachel with those puppy dog eyes that melted her core. She couldn't stay upset.

"I'm fine. It was just getting a little stuffy in there." The brunette moved to the fridge to retrieve another beer. After popping the lid, she took a long gulp from it.

"Did you want to leave?"

"I wouldn't want to stop your fun with Finn." Rachel spat, unable to stop herself but glad that she had caught most of the venom in her voice. She swallowed hard as she waited for Quinn's response.

"What are you talking about?" the cheerleaders voice sounded hurt.

"You're all over him. I don't want to drag you away." Rachel folded her arms over her chest as she spoke softer than before, leaning against the counter top.

Quinn moved to stand next to Rachel, as if personal space didn't exist. "Rae," she breathed into the girl's ear, sending shivers down Rachel's spine. "Don't be like that. You _know_ that Finn is nothing." Quinn's hand moved along Rachel's arm and took the beer out of her hand, placing it next to them. "You should know where my loyalties lie." She said thickly into the singer's ear before nipping the girl's earlobe.

"Then why are you all over him? If he is nothing then why are you all over him?" Rachel turned her head to look directly into Quinn's unfocused eyes, finding now that their lips were less than an inch apart. Her breath caught in her throat at the close proximity. Rachel had to bite her lip to stop her capturing Quinn's.

The blonde giggled and rested her head on her best friends shoulder. "Because it turns me on when people get jealous over me." She wriggled her fingers between Rachel's and joined their hands. "And you're jealous."

"You shouldn't play with me Q." the brunette sighed fondly, allowing her head to fall onto Quinn's as they shared a silent moment.

"Take me home and I'll play with you there." Rachel's previously dormant cock stirred at the husked words from her best friend.

Without any further hesitation, Rachel tightened her grip on Quinn's hand and dragged her out of her house, yelling goodbyes back to the rest of the Glee club.

The car ride home was quiet, the pair said nothing. However, Quinn's hand never stopped teasingly dragging itself up and down Rachel's thigh, making her penis uncomfortably erect whilst driving.

When they finally got back to Rachel's, they wasted no time in ridding each other of their clothes and making their way up to Rachel's bed room. Quinn pulled the brunette flush against her body, moaning when she felt the thick hardness of Rachel's arousal pressing between her legs.

Without any hesitation, Rachel lifted Quinn up, onto her dick before slamming her into the door that they had just closed. The blonde cried out at the feeling of being stretched so suddenly as the singer pounded into her at a relentless pace.

Rachel let her head fall onto Quinn's shoulder as she worked on keeping up her pace and holding the girl up between her body and the door.

"Fuck Rae, you make me feel so good." The blonde's hands clutched at Rachel's back, eliciting a hiss from the slightly smaller girl. Quinn's breath was coming hot and fast in Rachel's ear as the physical toll of their current position was starting to show.

Mustering all of the strength that she still had within her, she moved them to her bed. Quinn dropped down with a disgruntled huff because she had lost Rachel's dick from inside her.

"Hands and knees." She panted, kneeling on the bed. Quinn obeyed, looking back at Rachel with a cripplingly innocent look on her face as she bit her bottom lip. "You shouldn't try and make me jealous like you did to night Q. It wasn't funny at all." The singer said firmly, lining herself up with her best friends opening.

"Rae," Quinn whimpered, trying to impale herself, only to have Rachel pull back a little.

"Do you know what you do to me Q?" the brunette asked, rubbing her hands over the cheerleader's ass, taking the time to fully appreciate her body. "Fuck. You're so beautiful."

"Just take me Rach. Come on. I'm yours; you know I am so fucking prove it." Quinn whined, getting desperate for release.

Rachel sheathed herself inside Quinn in one swift motion. She moaned as she let herself feel the warmth that came with being surrounded by Quinn's liquid heat.

"Shit!" Quinn's arms gave out and she fell into Rachel's pillows, loving that pretty much every sense was being invaded by the brunette who was effortlessly winding her tighter and tighter

And Quinn couldn't wait until she was released.

"Too. Damn. Right. You're. Mine." Rachel separated every word with a thrust of her hips, trying to drive the point literally in to Quinn.

"Fuck yes I am Rae, harder, come on!" there was no hesitation to oblige to the girls wishes as beads of sweat began to form on each of the best friends bodies because of their exertion.

"So tight," The singer sighed as she stumbled embarrassingly close to her own orgasm, but managed to reel it back in. "You close baby?" She asked, wanting nothing more than to release inside of Quinn.

"Yesssss!" she whimpered in response as her body started to convulse with the force behind her own pleasure.

"Let it go then Q."

With a few more hoarse cries of vulgar words, both of the girls collapsed onto the bed, spent and still quivering. Rachel heaved herself off of her best friend to lie on her back. Quinn followed the singer and curled into her side, missing the full feeling of having Rachel inside her but loving that Rachel's arms were around her instead.

"So you're mine?" The brunette asked shyly, playing with the ends of Quinn's soft blonde hair.

"I have always been yours Rachel Berry. You just never noticed." She sighed, placing a soft kiss her best friends chin before drifting away into a world of dreams, where nothing really could be better than that moment.

And that's exactly what both Rachel and Quinn dreamed of.

**An encore chapter if you will because of the popular demand. Also, this is the actual end now. Thank you and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please REVIEW.**

**New chapter of WIRA will be up within the next week hopefully also. Just waiting on my beta.**

**Also, I have another fic in the works. Dr Rach and patient Q… Q has created a different personality to help her deal with the difficulties of her past. Rach helps her. What do you think?**


End file.
